Unforgettable Love
by Jung Minrin
Summary: A remake of DBSK's Banjun Theater : Unforgettable Love (Changmin's Part) / Changmin hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Kyuhyun. Berhasilkah? Mungkinkah cinta mereka kembali dipersatukan? / ChangKyu Oneshot Fic / Warning : Genderswitch, Typos / RnR please...


**A remake fanfiction**

**of**

**DBSK's Unforgettable Love (Changmin's Part)**

**Title**

Unforgettable Love

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Shim Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Jung Yunho

**Genre**

Romance, Sad

* * *

Hari itu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sepulang sekolah, Changmin melewati sebuah rumah sederhana di dekat sekolahnya. Rumah yang selalu membuat Changmin penasaran.

Kenapa?

Karena setiap kali Changmin melintasi tempat tersebut, Changmin selalu menemukan origami berupa burung.

Tak ingin diliputi rasa penasaran yang berlarut-larut, Changmin pun mencoba mengawasi dari balik tiang listrik dan menantikan apa yang terjadi.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, dilihatnya sesosok gadis cantik muncul dari balik jendela di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Gadis itu melemparkan sebuah origami lagi. Gadis itu menghilang dan kembali lagi di balik jendela.

Hingga akhirnya, Changmin memberanikan diri untuk muncul dari persembunyiannya. Setelah gadis itu melempar origami-nya, Changmin langsung menangkapnya.

"Annyeong!"

Dan itu adalah kata pertama yang Changmin ucapkan pada gadis pujaan hatinya.

* * *

"Namaku Shim Changmin," kata Changmin memperkenalkan diri. "Aku bersekolah di Dong Bang High School," jelasnya sambil mengulas senyuman lebar.

Gadis itu tampak malu-malu. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun," ucapnya.

"Kyuhyun?" ulang Changmin. "Nama yang manis," pujinya. "Aku sering lewat depan rumahmu dan selalu menemukan origami ini," jelas Changmin sambil menunjukkan origami yang tadi diambilnya di jalan. "Tapi, baru hari ini, aku melihatmu," gumamnya.

"Sebenarnya," Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan ragu. "Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, ketika kau lewat sini. Makanya, aku melemparkan origamiku kesini," jelas Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Jeongmal?" Changmin nampak terpana. "Wah, sepertinya, aku memang populer, ya?" Dan Changmin pun terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Namun, ia malah terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau sakit, Kyu?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Begitulah," jawab Kyuhyun di sela-sela batuknya. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak pergi ke sekolah lagi," jelasnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih terbatuk membuat Changmin cemas bukan main.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk."

Kyuhyun tetap terbatuk, hingga wajahnya yang manis itu terlihat semakin pucat.

Dan Kyuhyun pun jatuh pingsan dalam sandaran Changmin.

* * *

Changmin menunggu di depan ruangan Kyuhyun diperiksa oleh dokter dengan gelisah.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun juga berada disana, mengkhawatirkan keadaan putri satu-satunya.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan seorang dokter muncul.

Changmin berjalan secepat kilat, bahkan lebih cepat dari kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Uisa, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin cemas.

Dokter itu mendesah berat. "Maaf, kami tak bisa berbuat banyak."

Changmin mencengkram bahu dokter tersebut dan mengguncangnya perlahan. "Bagaimana mungkin? Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Changmin dengan suara tingginya.

"Maaf. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya memiliki waktu sekitar 1 bulan," jelas dokter. "Andai saja, kalian memberikan terapi rutin bagi Kyuhyun, mungkin ia bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun memaksa kami untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Ia tak ingin mengikuti terapi," elak ayah Kyuhyun, Tn. Cho.

"Apakah Uisa tak bisa mengusahakan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.

Dokter itu kembali mendesah berat. "Kami akan mengusahakan apapun. Meski kemungkinan Kyuhyun untuk bertahan hidup sangat kecil," ucap sang dokter. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu," pamitnya.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Haruskah kisah cintanya menyakitkan seperti ini?

* * *

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang terbarin di atas ranjang. Gadis itu tampak lemah, bahkan hidupnya harus ditopang dengan berbagai alat medis. Tapi kecantikannya tak akan pernah berkurang di mata Changmin.

Changmin tak bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Karena diantara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dibatasi oleh plastik.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mata indahnya menatap Changmin dengan sayu. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu, Kyu. Kupikir, kau akan bosan disini," ucap Changmin tulus. "Makanya, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu," ucap Changmin sambil merogoh saku celananya.

Kyuhyun nampak menanti Changmin.

"Ini!" Changmin menunjukkan sebuah i-Pod kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku suka mendengarkan sebuah lagu," cerita Changmin. "Lagu lama, sih. Tapi, kuharap kau menyukainya, Kyu," ucap Changmin. Ia hendak menerjang plastik yang membatasinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eits! Jangan!" larang Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Tapi, bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa memberikan i-Pod ini padamu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikannya secara langsung untukku?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Uhm, baiklah," jawab Changmin akhirnya. Ia pun memasukkan kembali i-Pod-nya ke dalam saku celana dan bersiap menyanyikan lagu yang dimaksudnya. "Lagunya adalah Full of Happiness," kata Changmin.

Dan Changmin pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok geudael chajajjyo nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichi boyuh_

_Yuhngwuhnhan haengbogeul nohchil soon uhbjyo geudae na boinayo nareul boolluhjwuhyo_

_Uhnjerado geudae maeumeul yuhruh boayo apen naega issuhyo_

_Nareul boolluhjwuhyo geudae gyuhte_

_Isseulgguhya nuhreul saranghae_

_Hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yuhngwuhnhee_

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Changmin. Air matanya mengalir.

Kyuhyun berharap semoga ia benar-benar bisa bersama dengan Changmin selamanya.

Begitu pula dengan Changmin.

Ya, semoga saja~

* * *

"Kyu, apa kau tak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Changmin yang sedang mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun, menemaninya jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit.

"Ani. Kurasa, waktuku tak akan lama lagi," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Apa katamu?" Changmin mendelik kesal. "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi, aku akan menciummu!" ancam Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau tak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Mana mungkin, aku bisa pergi dari rumah sakit ini?" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" pekik Changmin. "Tenang saja, Kyu. Kalau kau tak bisa pergi dari rumah sakit ini, aku akan menyewakan jet untukmu," ucap Changmin sombong.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Bukan begitu," balas Kyuhyun. "Pasti dokter tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi," jelas Kyuhyun.

Changmin terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, kalau kau dibolehkan pergi, kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Changmin antusias.

"Hm, di kota kelahiranku, tepat di belakang rumahku, Appa pernah menanam sebuah pohon tepat di hari kelahiranku," jelas Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin pergi kesana. Seberapa besar dia sudah tumbuh," harap Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo," celetuk Changmin.

"Eh?"

"Tenang, Kyu. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk mengantarmu kesana."

Dan sebuah ide pun melintas di otak jenius Changmin.

* * *

Malam itu, Changmin datang mengendap-endap ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Keadaan rumah sakit yang sudah sepi sangat memudahkan Changmin untuk menjalankan aksinya, yakni mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke tempat yang diinginkan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya pun berjalan perlahan keluar dari rumah sakit menuju ke halte terdekat untuk naik bus.

Dan keduanya pun berhasil menemukan satu bus sesuai tujuan mereka di tengah malam itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun terus menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Changmin.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun berbisik. "Changmin, aku ingin mendengarkan lagu yang itu," pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara lemahnya yang lembut.

Changmin yang paham langsung mengeluarkan i-Pod kesayangannya dan memasangkan earphone ke telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menekan tombol play untuk memutar lagu Full of Happiness yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Dan lagu pun mengalun.

Menemani sisa perjalanan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Menemani Kyuhyun hingga tidur terlelap.

* * *

"Apa aku tidak berat, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang menggendongnya sejak turun dari bus.

"Ani," jawab Changmin. "Kyu-ku ini malah sangat ringan," lanjutnya. "Sepertinya, setelah ini, aku harus mengajakmu makan yang banyak," usul Changmin. "Burger, pizza, spaghetti," ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun memukul pelan punggung Changmin. "Mana boleh aku makan makanan semacam itu?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin tertawa pelan. "Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang memakannya. Jadi, aku bisa lebih kuat saat menggendongmu lagi," balas Changmin.

"Tapi, kalau aku bertambah berat lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maka aku juga akan bertambah berat lagi," balas Changmin santai.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi, saat tertawa, Kyuhyun malah terbatuk. Batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan batuk yang mengeluarkan darah.

Changmin terkejut ketika menyadari darah di baju bagian pundaknya. "Aigo, Kyu!" pekik Changmin panik.

"Mian, Min. Mian. Aku tak sengaja," ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Ani! Aku harus segera membawamu ke klinik di sekitar sini," jelas Changmin.

Dan Changmin pun segera mengantar Kyuhyun ke klinik di daerah tersebut.

* * *

"Maaf, tapi kami tak bisa berbuat banyak."

Seperti de javu saja.

"Anda harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit besar di Seoul supaya dia bisa mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik," jelas sang dokter.

Changmin mengeluh sedih.

Sang dokter pun berlalu meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun di kamar rawat.

"Kyu, kita harus segera kembali ke Seoul," jelas Changmin.

"Shirreo, Min," tolak Kyuhyun lemah.

"Tapi..."

"Kemungkinannya sangat kecil, Min. Kalaupun aku kembali ke Seoul, mungkin saja, aku akan meninggal di tengah jalan dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat pohonku," jelas Kyuhyun. "Jebbal, Min. Antarkan aku kesana, ne?" mohon Kyuhyun memelas. "Anggap ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku."

Dan Changmin tak bisa menolak.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau ia tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Bisakah kita mampir sebentar untuk foto?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melintasi sebuah studio foto.

Changmin menatap studio foto tersebut. "Arrasseo," balas Changmin mantap dan ia membawa Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam studio tersebut.

Keduanya disambut oleh sang pemilik dan segera bersiap untuk berfoto.

"Hana... Dul..."

"Tunggu!" sela Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin foto yang seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk foto pernikahan.

"Ah, arrasseo," ucap sang pemilik studio.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun berdandan seperti sepasang pengantin.

Changmin yang tampan dan Kyuhyun yang cantik memang nampak serasi.

Meski Kyuhyun terlihat begitu pucat, namun itu tak menghalangi pancaran kecantikannya.

"Hana... Dul... Set..."

Dan itulah foto mereka.

Kenangan bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Jadi, itukah pohonmu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin sambil terus mendaki bukit kecil tersebut, ketika dilihatnya sebuah pohon yang nampak kokoh.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

Changmin terus berjalan.

"Apa kau tak lelah? Aku masih bisa berjalan, kok," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai disana," balas Changmin tulus.

Kyuhyun pun terdiam. Membiarkan Changmin menggendongnya hingga tiba di pohonnya.

Keduanya pun tiba dan Changmin mendudukkan Kyuhyun di bawah pohonnya, tepat di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Changmin. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangkan pohon ini akan tumbuh sebesar ini," gumam Kyuhyun senang. "Bahkan, dia sudah lebih tinggi dariku," imbuhnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

"Benar. Tahun depan, dia pasti akan tumbuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar lagi," timpal Changmin. "Tahun depan, kita harus kesini lagi ya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya terpejam. Air matanya menetes. Ia tak yakin bisa menjanjikan hal itu pada Changmin.

"Dan aku akan menanam pohonku disini juga. Tepat disamping pohonmu, Kyu." ucap Changmin. "Supaya suatu saat nanti, kita bisa melihat pohon kita berdua bersama-sama," lanjutnya. "Dan kalau kita terpisah jauh suatu saat nanti, pohon kita menjadi pertanda bahwa kita akan tetap bersama, tetap terasa dekat. Seperti hatiku dan hatimu, pohon kita tak akan bisa berpindah satu sama lain," celotehnya.

Air mata Kyuhyun turun semakin deras. Ia menahan isakannya, tak ingin membuat Changmin khawatir. "Min, terima kasih atas waktumu selama ini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kini, giliran Changmin yang terdiam. '_Apa waktunya akan segera tiba?_'

"Saranghaeyo, Shim Changmin," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kepala Kyuhyun benar-benar terkulai lemas.

Kali ini, air mata Changmin yang mengalir. "Nado saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun," balasnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang telah tiada di muka bumi ini.

Namun akan selalu terkenang di hati dan ingatannya.

* * *

"Dan begitulah kisahku dengan Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin. "Akhirnya, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya untuk mengantarnya ke pohonnya."

Gadis cantik yang duduk di samping Changmin mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipinya. "Cerita yang indah," pujinya. "Lalu, apa kau menanam pohonmu tepat di samping pohon Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

Changmin mendongak, menatap langit. "Tentu saja."

"Kyuhyun pasti beruntung karena kau mencintainya," ucap gadis itu.

"Ani. Aku lebih beruntung karena pernah mengenal Kyuhyun," elak Changmin.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa, aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit gadis itu.

"Oh." Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih atas ceritanya," ucap gadis itu. "Annyeonghaseyo," sapanya, lantas berlalu meninggalkan Changmin di taman yang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

Changmin tersenyum senang. Oke, biarlah Tuhan menghukumnya, karena ia sudah membual pada gadis itu.

Ya. Semua cerita itu hanyalah bualan seorang Shim Changmin. Pria sok romantis yang masih menjomblo hingga usianya yang ke-21 tahun.

"Hei!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Changmin.

Changmin pun menoleh. "Ah, Hyung. Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Jung Yunho.

"Kulihat kau baru saja berbincang dengan gadis itu, ya?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk gadis yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Ne," jawab Changmin singkat. "Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Hebat saja, kalau kau bisa menggaetnya. Dia adalah idaman banyak pria di kampus," jelas Yunho semangat.

"Oh, ya?" Changmin nampak tak percaya. "Memangnya, siapa namanya?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

_Benang takdir akan menghubungkan dua sejoli yang terpisah._

_Mengubah suatu impian konyol menjadi kenyataan._

**END**

* * *

Hiks~

Nggak berhenti nangis sejak nonton Unforgettable Love, sampai fic ini selesai. Daritadi, Dee udah diledekin sama Oppa Dee, katanya Dee cengeng lah, sentimen lah, tapi Dee ngotot nyelesaiin fic ini.

Emang sih, Dee cuma nge-remake. Tapi susahnya minta ampun, karena emosi Dee yang naik turun gara-gara si Changdola itu u.u

Remake-nya gak persis banget. Dialognya aku ubah dan see? Endingnya beda banget. Tapi, sengaja Dee bikin twist, seperti cirinya Banjun Dramas pada umumnya ^^

Buat kalian yang belum nonton Unforgettable Love, Dee saranin buat nonton. Soalnya, part-nya Changmin emang so sweet dan bikin nangis. Tapi tenang aja, setelah itu, kalian pasti ngakak hebat XD

Dan kenapa Dee bikin remake buat part-nya Changmin doang? Karena emang ceritanya yang paling menyentuh dan ngena di hati Dee.

Hm, kira-kira, apakah readers butuh sequel untuk fic ini? *kepedean* XD

Kalau butuh, nanti akan Dee usahakan untuk bikin sequel-nya.

Kalau enggak, ya udah. Hehe ^^

Seperti biasa, Dee mohon review-nya ya :)

Love,

Jung Minrin

**P.S. TOKYO Chapter 5 udah aku update. Silakan dibaca ^^**


End file.
